Talk:Main Page
All previous posts have been moved to CyberNations:Village Pump/Main Page Archives. From now on, because we have the Village Pump, this page should be for discussions concerning the main page only. Help from Sister wikia Yeah, I am a Sysop from cybercitizens.wikia.com, and I am in need of a little template main page help. You can contact me on CN or CC by pming PrinceCaspian MacGyver 02:12, 9 December 2006 (UTC) :Left a note on your talk page there, I'll be able to help you out. -- Mason11987 (T - - -CN) 03:57, 9 December 2006 (UTC) Protection Do we really need banning all unregistered users to edit on our main page because many users who are not registered by the way did benefited greatly to the main page. I assume that in few days we may remove this protection tag. And for vandalism on the main page in the end it is not so frequent nothing we can't bear. Whisperer 22:53, 14 November 2006 (UTC) :Considering how little vandalism there has been, I think the wiki would benefit more from having it open than locked. Angela talk 08:05, 16 November 2006 (UTC) ::I completely agree with you i'll remove this ban of Aido at once. Whisperer 08:48, 16 November 2006 (UTC) How to add your nation here I realize I've naged you guys about this before, but I really liked having the 'how to add your nation here' link be highly visable on the main page. Before its creation we had newbies creating their entry on discussion pages of categories (of all things). Since I created that "how to" entry I havn't seen any of that problem, but also since I created it, it has been very visable on the main page. Can you give it back its high visability? Thanks. Key Stroke 07:41, 27 November 2006 (UTC) ? Who the hell completly f#@$ed up the main page?--Thecrisis5 03:57, 29 November 2006 (UTC) A request. Stop re-arranging the main page. 71.19.6.20 22:00, 7 December 2006 (UTC) :I did so that it looks better, I arranged the infoboxes that tend to be large and those that tend to be small so that they even out the columns. Aido2002 22:54, 9 December 2006 (UTC) Page ownership ---------------- Ownership discussion moved to Cyber Nations Wiki:Village Pump/Ownership ---------------- That is not right, Aido2002, you are being a petty tyrant again. You know that the links I have in the talk pages of people will now have to be redone. Key Stroke 05:25, 15 December 2006 (UTC) :Wow, stop being so irrational. He did it because Talk:Main Page is for...talking about the main page. He isn't being a petty tyrant, he is putting discussion where it belongs. If people are that concerned, they can easily click the link right there. It's not that hard to miss. Stop throwing around flames and think. I really doubt he moved the page so that your links won't work as you wanted them to, especially considering that discussion simply does not belong here, just as this discussion does not belong here. -- Mason11987 (T - - -CN) 05:43, 15 December 2006 (UTC) ::If moving the discussion was done in good faith then it would have been done in a way that the link I have put on peoples talk pages would still work. Instead it doesn't. That proves lack of good faith. If there was then intention of good faith then he should go back to all the people I added information to their talk page and fix the link. He broke it, he should fix it. Key Stroke 06:13, 15 December 2006 (UTC) ::: If the page linked here it can't be fixed without going through every user talk page and doing so manually. He may or may not have known you made such edits to talk pages (I know I scan through every edit here, but he may not have had the chance). If the people you added the messages to were that concerned they can easily see the link above simply by clicking the link. He corrected your placement and left a note here for those looking for the discussion. Noone will miss the discussion if they are interested in commenting on it. -- Mason11987 (T - - -CN) 06:31, 15 December 2006 (UTC)